Harem Collector all girls and stats
by PersonaJoker
Summary: Like the title said, please do check on this when reading
1. Chapter 1

**+Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Race** : **Human**

 **Job: Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Master of the fours Demonesses, Overlord**

 **Weapon: Dual Sword Spirit Restia and Est**

 **Lv: ########**

 **Hp: 15789848157**

 **Mp: ########**

 **Str: 1512315+**

 **Dex: 1815310+**

 **Vit: 2054846+**

 **Int: 1458985+**

 **Wis: 1579842+**

 **Luc: #########**

 **Perk: Healing Factor - Soul Recovery, Infinity Magic, Chantless magic, Quick Spell, Dual Spells, Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, All Element Resistant, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Transformation, Shadow Clone, Rasengan, Element Magic, Dimensional Shield, Spear of Abyss, Tracing, Magic Platform, Swordsmanship, Spearmanship, Sealing, Rune, Transcendent Mode, Limit Break, Super Break, Dimension Storage,** **Passive Search,** **Body Enhancement, Teleportation, Union Force: Absolute Blade Art: Final Strike.**

 **+Name: Meline**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Invoker**

 **Weapon: Staff of Tenma**

 **Lv: 5923**

 **Hp: 135987**

 **Mp: 551587**

 **Str: 535135**

 **Dex: 515591**

 **Vit: 527651**

 **Int: 595682**

 **Wis: 595685**

 **Perk: Holy, Fire, Curse resistant, Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills** : **Astral Flame, Scintillating Shards, Heretical Censure, Beckon Mana, Judgment, Crystal Rays, Revelation, Body Enhancement, Recovery, Passive Search,** **Mana Storage,** **Magic Guard, Chantless,** **Limit Break, Salvation Light, Union Force: Flame of Purtagory**

 **+Name: Felix**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Mystic Theurge**

 **Weapon: Mercury Wand**

 **Lv: 5684**

 **Hp: 112328**

 **Mp: 553205**

 **Str: 495384**

 **Dex:4** **98521**

 **Vit: 525865**

 **Int: 566873**

 **Wis: 568688**

 **Perk: Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Bloodoath of Loyalty**

 **Skills: Haste, Cure Light Wound, Dispel Mind, Cleanse Body, Favored Fortune, Mass Haste, Healing Aura, Magic Missile, Smouldering Ash, Hoarfrost, Scintillating Shards, Strobe Edge, Chain Lightning, Crushing Ego, Spell Penetration, Hymnal Blast,** **Mana Storage,** **Body Enhancement, Passive Search, Iron Skin, Magic Guard, Chantless,** **Limit Break, Union Force: Aura Burst**

 **+Name: Aisha**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Assassin, Dragon Slayer**

 **Weapon: Blue Snake Fang (Dagger), Balmung.**

 **Lv: 6548**

 **HP: 684518**

 **MP: 558138**

 **Str: 681321**

 **Dex: 705687**

 **Vit: 702586**

 **Int: 651358**

 **Wis: 655681**

 **Perk: Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Mystic Eye, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Hide, Vital Strike, Assassin Weapon Mastery, Weapon Breaker, Body Enhancement, Marble Skin, Distant Sight, Mana Brust, Sword Mastery, Chantless,** **Mana Storage,** **Passive Search,** **Limit Break, Union Force: Assassinate Dragon**

 **+Name: Ritsuko**

 **Race: Youkai**

 **Job: Kitsune Mistress**

 **Weapon: Inari Claw**

 **Lv: 6512**

 **HP: 635158**

 **MP: 601351**

 **Str: 640518**

 **Dex: 635158**

 **Vit: 673538**

 **Int: 615384**

 **Wis: 636888**

 **Perk: Semi-Immortality, Fire Resistant, Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Bijuudama, Kitsune Fire, Illusion Eye, Transform, Tsunami, Rumble, Chantless, ** **Passive Search,** **Body Enhancement,** **Mana Storage,** **Limit Break, Union Force: Blessing of Goddess Inari******

 **+Name: Kurai**

 **Race: Demon**

 **Job: Princess of Beast**

 **Weapon: Cerberus Knuckle**

 **Lv: 8560**

 **HP: 870586**

 **MP: 805384**

 **Str: 883518**

 **Dex: 881358**

 **Vit: 892358**

 **Int: 851383**

 **Wis: 878247**

 **Perk:** ** ** **Ailment Immune, Mental Immune****** **, Curse Immune, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Demon Beast Summon, Boost, Mana Bomb, Beautification,** **Dimension Storage,** **Chantless, Double Shadow, Beast Queen, Aura Punch, Quintum Shot, Big Bang,** **Passive Search, Union Force: Spear of Supreme King**

 **+Name: Isadora**

 **Race: Demon**

 **Job: The Hedonist**

 **Weapon: Dark Witch Bass**

 **Lv: 8835**

 **HP: 883215**

 **MP: 873518**

 **Str: 868892**

 **Dex: 873586**

 **Vit: 876592**

 **Int: 868135**

 **Wis: 858868**

 **Perk: Fire, Curse Immune,** ** ** **Ailment Immune, Mental Immune****** **, Sound Frequently Control, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Fire Magic, Hell Fire, Hypnotic Sound, Song of Impurity, Chantless, Orbital Flame, Blazing Extinction,** **Cataclysm,** **Cinder Maelstrom, Tempest Flame,** **Dimension Storage,** **Passive Search, Union Force: Heat Distortion**

 **+Name: Ciel**

 **Race: Demon**

 **Job: The Tempter**

 **Weapon: Grimoire of Hell**

 **Lv: 8835**

 **HP: 876815**

 **MP: 895583**

 **Str: 865158**

 **Dex: 861586**

 **Vit: 868358**

 **Int: 895358**

 **Wis: 898358**

 **Perk: Fire, Curse Immune,** ** ** **Ailment Immune, Mental Immune,****** **Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Fire Magic, Hell Fire, Ultimate Fire, Sun Fire,** **Paralyze Flame,** **Meteor Shower, Explosion, Flame Haze, Ifrit Flame,** **Dragon Blaze,** **Chantless,** **Dimension Storage,** **Passive Search, Union Force: Megiddo Flame**

 **+Name: Etona**

 **Race: Demon**

 **Job: Represent of Power**

 **Weapon: Longinus Spear**

 **Lv: 9535**

 **Str: 973218**

 **Dex: 975862**

 **Vit: 985135**

 **Int: 956846**

 **Wis: 961586**

 **Perk: All Element Resistant,** ** ** **Ailment Immune, Mental Immune,****** **Spear Mastery,** **Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Meteor Longinus, Light Beam Shower, Chaos Raid, Black Hole, Impaler Cross, Longinus Piercing Blow, Trident,** **Blade Bash, Million Stab, Dimension Soaring Spear,** **Dimension Storage,** **Passive Search, Union Force:** **Longinus Comets**

 **+Name: Stella**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Black Rock Shooter**

 **Weapon: Rock Cannon, Phase Blade and various firearms**

 **Lv: 7025**

 **Hp: 735548**

 **Mp: 692158**

 **Str: 732025**

 **Dex: 751568**

 **Vit: 756812**

 **Int: 706584**

 **Wis: 715843**

 **Perk: Enhancement Stat, Weapon Master, Ailment Resistant, Recovery After, Stealth, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Blue Flame, Magic Storage, Charge Shot, Photon Shower, Iksa Blade, Genocide, Stun Snipe, Volcain, Chaser Shot, Star Comet, Steel Cutter, Aggressor, Defender, Absolute 0, Regeneration,** **Mana Storage,** **Passive Search,** **Beast Mode, Union Force: Berserker Drive**

 **+Name: Elaiya**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Bounty Hunter**

 **Weapon: Donner and Schlag**

 **Lv: 6598**

 **Hp: 641535**

 **Mp: 605868**

 **Str: 632586**

 **Dex: 658689**

 **Vit: 657535**

 **Int: 635681**

 **Wis: 643586**

 **Perk: Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Hawk-Eye, Gun Mastery, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Twin Shot, Rapid Shot, Bullet Array, Basilisk Barrier, Trajectory Shot, Bullet Tracing,** **Passive Search,** **Body Enhancement, Headshot, Triple Barrage, Prep Guns, Snapfire, Strike and Fade,** **Mana Storage,** **Covering Fire, Limit Break, Union Force: Judgment Shot**

 **+Name: Mina**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Bounty Hunter**

 **Weapon: Schlagen anti-material Rifle**

 **Lv: 6486**

 **Hp: 638684**

 **Mp: 603025**

 **Str: 630358**

 **Dex: 645315**

 **Vit: 648612**

 **Int: 623548**

 **Wis: 605384**

 **Perk:** **Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Critical Sight, Sword Mastery, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Charge Shot,** **Rapid Shot,** **Trajectory Shot, Bullet Tracing, Cross Slash, Burning Slash,** **Mana Storage,** **Passive Search,** **Body Enhancement,** **Limit Break, Union Force: Meteor Basilisk**

 **+Name: Midori**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Warden**

 **Weapon: Lightning Bringer (Hammer)**

 **Lv: 5951**

 **Hp: 603534**

 **Mp: 551358**

 **Str: 602358**

 **Dex: 583518**

 **Vit: 603584**

 **Int: 581135**

 **Wis: 586138**

 **Perk:** **Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Healing Factor, Unbreakable Skin, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Defender of Life, Regeneration, Vine Armor, Shake Off, Putrefy, Winter Breath,** **Revitalize, Purification, Touch of Cobra, Venomous Swarm, Channel Ley Line, Lightning Rod, Life Kiss,** **Mana Storage,** **Boost, Passive Search, Body Enhancement,** **Limit Break, Union Force: Rising Rage**

 **+Name: Hatsune Miku**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Senki Zesshi Symphogear**

 **Weapon: Various**

 **Lv: 6058**

 **Hp: 582568**

 **Mp: 612587**

 **Str: 575864**

 **Dex: 595878**

 **Vit: 578835**

 **Int: 615684**

 **Wis: 618335**

 **Perk:** **Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Telepath Voice, Relic Resonance,** **Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Relic Summons: Ame no Habakiri, Ichaival, Airgetlám, Shul Shagana, Igalima, Gungnir**

 **Heartbeat Panic, Resonant Frequency, Rush of Spirit, Noise Riot, Prayer Feedback, Spell Feedback, Evocation Feedback,** **Mana Storage,** **Passive Search,** **Body Enhancement, X-Drive, Union Force: Vocaloid Message**

 **+Name: Rio**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Exorcist, Fighter**

 **Weapon: Hermes Heel**

 **Lv: 6254**

 **Hp: 628588**

 **Mp: 615895**

 **Str: 625812**

 **Dex: 624235**

 **Vit: 623836**

 **Int: 602518**

 **Wis: 612028**

 **Perk: Ailment Immune, Mental Immune, Charm, Talishment Mastery, Hand-to-Hand combat, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Charge Blow, Rush, Energy Blast, Accel Movement, Break Hit, Limit Break, Supreme Break, Bullet Punch, Iron Skin, Aura Body, Passive Search, Mana Storage, Body Enhancement, Union Force: Storm Strike**

 **+Name: Mayu**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Exorcist, Samurai**

 **Weapon: Murasame**

 **Lv: 6249**

 **Hp: 628453**

 **Mp: 618681**

 **Str: 621548**

 **Dex: 621586**

 **Vit: 610585**

 **Int: 605853**

 **Wis: 602351**

 **Perk: Ailment Immune, Mental Immune, Charm,** **Talishment Mastery, Sword Mastery, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Slash Wave, Iai Draw, Critical Sight, Dash Slash, Blade Spin, Hitokiri, Element Sword, Limitbreak, Iron Skin, Aura Body, Passive Search, Mana Storage, Body Enhancement, Union Force: Phantom Blade**

 **+Name: Chimei**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Magician, Miko**

 **Weapon: Devil Fan**

 **Lv: 6308**

 **Hp: 602351**

 **Mp: 652535**

 **Str: 591358**

 **Dex: 602215**

 **Vit: 602358**

 **Int: 630286**

 **Wis: 635842**

 **Perk: Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Shinto Magic, Language Converter, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills:** **Ball Lightning,** **Transfer Essence, Inflict Rust, Stormroar, Enervating Bolt, Rusting Cloud, Flash Storm, Destruction Wave, Revitalize, Winter's Breath, Storm of the Century. Purification, Limit Break, Mana Storage, Body Enhancement, Passive Search, Union Force: Rairyu To Kaminari Hoko**

 **+Name: Therese**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Paladin**

 **Weapon: Durandal**

 **Lv: 6738**

 **Hp: 678909**

 **Mp: 658097**

 **Str: 679076**

 **Dex: 668976**

 **Vit: 678776**

 **Int: 650997**

 **Wis: 650876**

 **Perk: Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Light, Holy, Curse Resistant, Hp Regeneration, Holy Aura, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills:** **Martyrdom, Lay on Hands, Holy Armor, Smite, Stagger, Holy Phalanx, Shining Strike, Scintillating Shards, Cleanse Body, Fire Ice Lightning Holy Element Sword, Passive Search,** **Body Enhancement,** **Mana Storage,** **Limit Break, Union Force: Unshakeable Justice**

 **+Name: Raina**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Shielder**

 **Weapon: Aegis**

 **Lv: 6689**

 **Hp: 668766**

 **Mp: 630978**

 **Str: 669076**

 **Dex: 658778**

 **Vit: 679867**

 **Int: 659807**

 **Wis: 658786**

 **Perk: Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills:** **Shield Bash, Phalanx, Knockdown, Deflect, Shield Rush, Defend Stance, Shield Boomerang, Magisword Harpe, Zodiac Protection,** **Passive Search,** **Body Enhancement,** **Mana Storage,** **Limit Break, Union Force: Meteor Orbital**

 **+Name: Luna**

 **Race: Human (Half Lilith)**

 **Job: Dark Knight**

 **Weapon: Gae Bolg**

 **Lv: 6798**

 **Hp: 679988**

 **Mp: 650876**

 **Str: 678976**

 **Dex: 670976**

 **Vit: 678765**

 **Int: 655907**

 **Wis:** **654075**

 **Perk: Ailment Resistant, Iron Will, Mistress of Darkness,** **Seal of Evolution, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Spear Sweep, Hyber Body, La Mancha Spear, Rush, Evil Eye Summon, Shockwave, Gae Bolg Summon, Dark Impale, Darkness Spear, Piercing Heart Spear,** **Drain Life Force,** **Passive Search,** **Body Enhancement,** **Mana Storage,** **Limit Break, Union Force: Alternative Soaring Spear of Death**

 **+Name: Airi**

 **Race: Lilith**

 **Job: Blade Dancer**

 **Weapon: Knight Dagger, Dagger of Sorrow**

 **Lv: 6875**

 **Hp: 687097**

 **Mp: 660985**

 **Str: 658878**

 **Dex: 687856**

 **Vit: 678785**

 **Int: 689086**

 **Wis: 687560**

 **Perk:** **Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Charm, Seal of Evolution, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills:** **Superstar, Flashing Charm,Song of Patience, Seduce, Firebird Dance, Dancing Blade, Magic Samba, Dance of War, Slow Dance, Silence, Swift Attack, Deadly Containment, Sneak, Blend, Ambush, Hidden Force, Gallop, Cruel Slashes, Drain Life Force,** **Passive Search,** **Body Enhancement,** **Mana Storage,** **Limit Break, Union Force: Blade Storm**

 **+Name: Larelle**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Necromancer**

 **Weapon: Grimoire of Soul**

 **Lv: 6708**

 **Hp: 658765**

 **Mp: 670854**

 **Str: 658745**

 **Dex: 658465**

 **Vit: 659475**

 **Int: 678475**

 **Wis: 678457**

 **Perk:** ** **Ailment Resistant, Mental Immune, Chantless,** Bloodoath of Love **  
****

 ** **Skills:**** ** ** **Touch of Death,****** ** ** ** **Murder of Crows,******** ** ** ** ** **Focus,********** ** ** ** ** ** **Mind Glare,************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **Spell Penetration,************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Terrible Curse,**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Synchronoise,****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Eternal Nightmare,******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Magic Missile,********************** **Dark Blast,** **Smouldering Ash,** **Hoarfrost,** **Chain Lightning,** **Void** **Orb,** ** **Passive Search,** **Body Enhancement,** **Mana Storage,** **Limit Break, Union Force: Dark Sword of Bitter Lie****

 ** **+Name: Kyrie****

 ** **Race: Human  
****

 ** **Job: Sorceress  
****

 ** **Weapon: Norse Ice Troll Staff****

 ** **Lv: 7097****

 ** **Hp: 689837****

 ** **Mp: 700756****

 ** **Str: 678576****

 ** **Dex: 678560****

 ** **Vit: 670975****

 ** **Int: 709756****

 ** **Wis: 708576****

 ** **Perk:**** ** ****Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Absolute Coldness,**** Bloodoath of Love ** **  
******

 ** ** **Skills:****** ** ** ** **Ray of Frost,******** **Acid Arrow,** ** **Focus,**** **Cone of Cold,** **Corrosive Rain,** **Ice Armor,** **Mana Overcharge,** **Coldsnap,** **Burning Blizzard,** **Magic Missile,** **Hoarfrost,** **Strobe Edge,** **Crushing Ego,** **Spell Penetration,** **Lightning** **Bolt,** ** ** **Passive Search,** **Body Enhancement,** **Mana Storage,** **Limit Break, Union Force: Frozen Flame******

 ** ** **+Name: Bronwyn******

 ** ** **Race: Elf******

 ** ** **Job: Archer******

 ** ** **Weapon: Tauropolos******

 ** ** **Lv: 7156******

 ** ** **Hp: 702315******

 ** ** **Mp: 705648******

 ** ** **Str: 698751******

 ** ** **Dex: 711358******

 ** ** **Vit: 691683******

 ** ** **Int: 698431******

 ** ** **Wis: 692568******

 ** ** **Perk:****** ** ** **Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Hawkeye, Arrow Mastery, Spirit Blessing,****** **Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Barbed Arrow, Venom Arrow, Pining Arrow, Burning Arrow, Pierce Arrow, Acid Arrow, Shock Arrow, Arc Shot, Shooting Magnum, Wind Blast, Freezing Arrow, Unpredictable Shot, Aero Strafe,** ** ** **Passive Search,** **Body Enhancement,** **Mana Storage, Awakening Will, Union Force: Complain Message of Phoebus******

 ** ** **+Name: Elise******

 ** ** **Race: Demon******

 ** ** **Job: Maou******

 ** ** **Weapon: The Equirium Blade******

 ** ** **Lv: 7851******

 **Hp: 786987**

 **Mp: 778976**

 **Str: 768976**

 **Dex: 786577**

 **Vit: 777897**

 **Int: 780987**

 **Wis: 789065**

 **Perk:** ** ****Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant,****** **Element Resistant, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Flame Burst, Formidable Fireball, Blizzard, Avalanche, Thunderbolt, Storm, Shadow Storm, Dark Void, Evil Sword: Eight Phase Brush, Star Fall, Cure, Heal, Curse, Intense Attack, Passive Search, Mana Storage, Magic Charge, Limit Break, Union Force: Aether Conduit**

 **+Name: Eva**

 **Race: Vampire**

 **Job: Dark Magician, Puppet Master**

 **Weapon: Chachazero Puppet**

 **Lv: 7835**

 **Hp: 784135**

 **Mp: 781535**

 **Str: 775355**

 **Dex: 785318**

 **Vit: 788987**

 **Int: 789676**

 **Wis: 789675**

 **Perk:** ** ****Ailment Immune, Mental Immune, Immortality regeneration, Puppet control, Ice Immune, Dark Immune,**** Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Avalanche, Frozen Earth, Axe of Lightning, Magic Missiles, Sword of Conviction, Hail Stone Spear Throw, End Of The World, Hammer of the Ice God, Snowstorm of Darkness, Freezing Ice Coffin, Ice Shield, Endless Nine White Heavens, Magia Erebea, Mana Storage, Passive Search, Limit Break, Union Force: Curse of Zero**

 **+Name: Yeon**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: White Mage**

 **Weapon: Pain Breaker Staff**

 **Lv: 6898**

 **Hp: 651568**

 **Mp: 681358**

 **Str: 658486**

 **Dex: 661856**

 **Vit: 658447**

 **Int: 684768**

 **Wis: 684984**

 **Perk: Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Haste, Focus, Health Charm, Mana Shield, Dispel, Mana Overcharge, Enchanted, Healing Word, Focused Heal, Caster Spark, Rally, Magic Missile, Recovery Fountain, Light Ray, Advanced Blessing, Light Arrow,** ** ** **Passive Search,** **Body Enhancement,** **Mana Storage,** **Limit Break, Union Force: Heaven Gate******

 ** ** **+Name: Liz******

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Wizard**

 **Weapon: Maple Staff (Sorry. Couldn't think of anything and beside, she had the element of the magician)**

 **Lv: 7056**

 **Hp: 695486**

 **Mp: 703548**

 **Str: 681583**

 **Dex: 682536**

 **Vit: 698435**

 **Int: 705358**

 **Wis: 708984**

 **Perk:** **Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, Mastery of Fire Ice Lightning, Dual Casting, Bloodoath of Love**

 **Skills: Flame Haze, Meteor Shower, Summon: Ifrit; Elquines, Blizzard, Frozen Orb, Chain Lightning, Freezing Breath, Magic combine: Cold Fire Storm, Paralyze Flame,** ** ** **Passive Search,** **Body Enhancement,** **Mana Storage,** **Limit Break, Union Force: Elements Barrage******


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsuko (Kyuubi) e-hentai. (o r g) / s/ 99911c6965 / 1348103 - 31

Kurai, Isadora, Ciel, Etona (Carnal Kingdom, Disgaea)

Alina

Meline

Violet, Lilac

Aisha (Escape from Rugoem, Magician of Orekuta Desert)

Elaiya

Mina (Bounty Hunter RPGMakre)

Ino ( **Not** from Naruto)

Midori

Stella (Black Rock Shooter)

Hatsune Miku

Florine

Therese

Randi (The blue hair maid at East Fort)

Chimei

Raina

Penelope

Rio, Mayu (Bitch Taimashi Rio)

Larelle

Luna, Airi (Possible Jill with no collar) (Lilitales)

Bronwyn

Kyrie

Elise (Elise the Devil Rpgmaker)

Evalingen M.C Dowell (Negima)

Yeon

Apple Kid, Orange Kid

Liz (Liz of the Tower town Rpgmaker)


End file.
